31 Coisas que Seiya NÃO pode fazer
by Pisces no Melody
Summary: O pessoal do anime, cansado das idiotices do Seiya, resolve fazer uma lista, com 31 itens dizendo o que ele não deve fazer.


31 Coisas que Seiya NÃO pode fazer

_1.Não pode dançar "Egüinha Pocotó", por mais que se identifique com a música._

_2.Não deve espiar a Saori tomando banho._

_3.Não deve encorajar os aprendizes de cavaleiro a fazerem isso._

_4.Não pode ensinar os aprendizes a dançar Egüinha Pocotó, dizendo que a música é a verdade absoluta do mundo. (Isso é fala do Shaka)._

_5.Não deve espiar a Saori tomando banho, enquanto dança Egüinha Pocotó junto com os aprendizes de cavaleiro, sussurrando que a letra da música é a verdade absoluta, por mais que eles não acreditem._

_dopar o Shaka, junto com Milo e Kanon para vesti-lo de Barbie Rapunzel._

_dopar o Shaka, junto com Milo e Kanon para vesti-lo de Barbie Rainha das Fadas._

_dopar o Shaka, junto com Milo e Kanon para vesti-lo de Barbie Alpinista_

_9.Não pode dopar o Shaka e vesti-lo de QUALQUER tipo de Barbie com a ajuda de Milo e Kanon._

_10.Não deve irritar o Mu, por mais que isso seja difícil. Ele pode acabar sendo vítima de uma Extinção Estelar que não será de mentirinha._

_11.Não pode organizar uma expedição à meia-noite à Casa de Touro para cerrar o outro chifre do elmo da armadura com um serrote cego. Além de ser burrice, o Aldebaran é legal mas não tão calmo._

_12.Não irritar o Saga, por mais que seja fácil,pois ele pode virar "bad" de novo e antes de mata-lo, dar o famoso grito de "MORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA SEIYAAAAAAAAA!! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA"._

_13.Não roubar as máscaras da Casa de Câncer, pois ele pode acabar fazendo companhia a elas._

_14.NÃO deve filmar Aioria e Marin em momentos íntimos, depois vender o vídeo com o nome "Os Ruivos São Os Mais Quentes"._

_15.NÃO mexer na estátua gigante do Buda pertencente à Shaka, dizendo que só queria melhorá-la, pois, além do senso de beleza dele ter distúrbios, ele pode acabar sem sentidos ou em um dos Seis Mundos._

_16.Não cutucar o Dohko quando ele estiver na forma de uva passa, já que pode lavar uma paulada da tonfá (aquela arma de libra que o Hyoga usa pra destruir o Pilar do Ártico), por mais que ache a paulada e a forma da tonfá excitantes._

_17.__Não deve trocar o esmalte escarlate do Milo por suco de tomate._

_18.__Não usar a Flecha de Sagitário como dardo._

19._Não interromper Shura e Shiryu enquanto o primeiro leva um "Dragão Ascendente" bem forte._

_20.__Não irritar o Camus ou o Hyoga ou vai virar um esquife de gelo._

_21.__Por mais que o Afrodite pareça uma boneca, não deve dopa-lo, vesti-lo com as roupas de Barbie que usou no Shaka e vende-lo como uma boneca erótica viva e em tamanho real, se não quiser virar comida pra rosas negras._

_22.__Não dopar o Shion e vestir nele uma fantasia de carneiro mergulhada em tinta verde, e nem fazer o mesmo com o Mu, só que com uma fantasia lilás._

_23.__Os Marinas não são oponentes fracos, mesmo que pense o contrário, não deve desafiá-los._

_24.__Não pode falar pro Julian Solo que a cicatriz que ele tem na testa foi obra própria e que acha o tridente dele muito grande e grosso, pois isso é muito gay._

_25.__Não pode falar pro Minos que os olhos dele lembram um bando de vampiros muito sexys de um livro que ele leu recentemente. O Minos pode fazer dele um brinquedo sexual._

_26.__Não falar o mesmo para o Radamanthys, não porque ele terá uma reação igual à do Minos, e sim porque o Rada ainda guarda rancor por ele ter lascado sua armadura e a simples visão de Seiya em sua frente pode despertar um desejo assassino._

_27.__Não pode falar pro Shun que ele tem uma carinha feminina, mas muito sexy, isso o fará chorar._

_28.__Não falar isso pro Shun quando o Ikki estiver por perto, ou ele vira "carne de égua bem passada"._

_29.__Não é certo falar pra Shina que a voz dela lhe dá dor de barriga, ainda que ela ainda o ame, isso pode irrita-la._

_30.Não repetir aquela viadagem que pensou quando viu o verdadeiro Hades na sua frente. Isso envergonha todos os Cavaleiros._

_REFORÇO: NADA DISSO É ENGRANÇADO NEM CRIATIVO!_

* * *

- Vocês acham que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou Shina, franzindo o cenho enquanto lia o item 29 e pregava a lista na parede.

- Pode ser que sim. – comentou Marin. – Mas ainda acho difícil.

- Ele fez isso mesmo, Aioria? – perguntou Aioros se acabando de rir.

- Fez. – disseram Aioria e Marin, estremecendo de leve e corando.

- PÉGASO! O DIA DE HOJE SERÁ LEMBRADO COMO VOCÊ FINALMENTE MORREU PELA ROSA PIRANHA!!

- AVE FÊNIX!

Saori suspirou e estendeu uma caneta para June.

_31.__Seiya NÃO deve roubar o Soutien com seios postiços do Afrodite, colocar uma barriga de grávida que nem aquelas que usam em novela e falar pro Shun que o filho é dele. Tudo isso com uma voz afeminada, dizendo ser a Maria do Bairro._

* * *

_N/A: Oi pessoas! Tava escrevendo um capítulo de uma fic e me veio essa idéia na cabeça, espero que esteja engraçada!_

_Kissus_

_Jaa Ne!_


End file.
